Competencias de las Comunidades Autónomas
Competencias de las Comunidades Autónomas - spis praw i kompetencji Wspólnot Autonomicznych Królestwa Skarlandu. Praw zawartych w "Competencias de las Comunidades Autónomas" niemożna zawiesić ani odebrać ponieważ ich gwarantem jest Król, a więc ani Rząd ani Kortezy Generalne nie mogą ich odebrać chyba, że władze Wspólnoty Autonomicznej Autonomicznej się na to zgodzą. Prawa i Kompetencje w języku polskim 1.Kompetencje Wspólnot Autonomicznych. * prawo do dysponowania połową funduszy z podatków. * prawo do uchwalania własnych urzędów. * prawo do powołania i utrzymywania Policji Lokalnej. * prawo do zarządzania infrastrukturą. * prawo do Sądu Wspólnoty Autonomicznej (sąd niższej instancji). * prawo do podpisywania umów o partnerstwie z innymi wspólnotami autonomicznymi. * prawo do kilku języków urzędowych. 2.Kompetencje Wspólnoty Autonomicznej Prawa Lokalnego. * prawo do dysponowania połową funduszy z podatków. * prawo do uchwalania własnych urzędów. * prawo do powołania i utrzymywania niezależnej Policji. * prawo do zarządzania infrastrukturą. * prawo do uchwalenia własnych kodeksów karnych zgodnych z centralnym Kodeksem Karnym i Konstytucją Królestwa Skarlandu. * prawo do utworzenia Sądu Najwyższego Wspólnoty Autonomicznej (najwyższa instancja), może również powołać sądy niższych instancji jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba. * prawo do immunitetu dla członków Parlamentu Autonomicznego. * prawo do kilku języków urzędowych. Powyższe prawa Wspólnot Autonomicznych są nadane przez Króla! Żadna władza niema prawa by Wspólnotom Autonomicznym i Wspólnotom Autonomicznym Prawa Lokalnego powyższe prawa odebrać i/lub ograniczyć gdyż zaraz po konstytucji Królestwa Skarlandu są gwarantem autonomii wspólnot. Prawa i Kompetencje w języku hiszpańskim 1.Competencias de las Comunidades Autónomas. * el derecho a disponer de la mitad de los fondos de los impuestos. * el derecho a establecer sus propias oficinas. * el derecho a establecer y mantener la Policía Local. * el derecho a gestionar la infraestructura. * el derecho a la Corte de la Comunidad Autónoma (tribunal de primera instancia). * el derecho a firmar acuerdos de asociación con otras comunidades autónomas. * el derecho a las idiomas oficiales. 2.Competencias de las Comunidades Forales. * el derecho a disponer de la mitad de los fondos de los impuestos. * el derecho a establecer sus propias oficinas. * el derecho a establecer y mantener una policía independiente. * el derecho a gestionar la infraestructura. * el derecho a aplicar su propio código penal en consonancia con el Código Penal Central y la Constitución del Reino de Skarland. * el derecho a la creación de la Corte Suprema de Justicia de la Comunidad Autónoma (supremo), también podrá establecer tribunales inferiores en caso necesario. * el derecho a la inmunidad de los miembros del Parlamento de la Comunidad Autónoma. * el derecho a las idiomas oficiales. ¡Estos derechos se asignan en las Comunidades Autónomas por el Rey! Ninguna autoridad de la ley para silenciar las Comunidades Autónomas y las Comunidades Forales recoger estos derechos y / o limitar tan pronto como la Constitución del Reino de Skarland es el garante de la autonomía de las comunidades. Prawa i Kompetencje w języku włoskim 1.Competenza delle Comunità Autonome. * il diritto di disporre della metà dei fondi fiscali. * il diritto di stabilire le loro sedi proprie. * il diritto di stabilire e mantenere la polizia locale. * il diritto di gestire l'infrastruttura. * il diritto al Tribunale della Comunità autonoma (giudice di merito). * il diritto di firmare accordi di partenariato con altre comunità autonome. * il diritto di lingue ufficiali. 2.Competenza dell Comunità Consigli * il diritto di disporre della metà dei fondi fiscali. * il diritto di stabilire le loro sedi proprie. * il diritto di stabilire e mantenere una polizia separata. * il diritto di gestire l'infrastruttura. * il diritto di far valere il proprio codice penale, in linea con la centrale del codice penale e la Costituzione del Regno di Skarland. * il diritto alla creazione della Corte suprema della Comunità Autonoma (suprema), può anche stabilire tribunali di grado inferiore, se necessario. * il diritto di immunità dei membri del Parlamento della Comunità Autonoma. * il diritto di lingue ufficiali. Tali diritti sono assegnati nelle Comunità autonome da parte del re! Nessuna autorità di legge per disattivare le Comunità Autonome e le Comunità Consigli pick up di questi diritti e / o limitare il più presto la Costituzione del Regno di Skarland è garantire l'autonomia delle comunità. Kategoria:Prawo Kategoria:Skarland